


Summeries Of Stories Never Told

by SenseWhatSense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Multi, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Short, all of this is up for adoption i guess?, basically summeries, but there is nothing explicit, is that the right term to use for this?, of stories never written, pairings ratings and genres vary between prompts/summeries/whatever, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseWhatSense/pseuds/SenseWhatSense
Summary: These are a bunch of summeries, i suppose you could call them, I wrote a long time ago, for a writing meme I think. Since I never intended to write the stories to go with them, and don't know what else to do with them, I figured I'd post them here as they are. Because why not?Most of them are somewhere around 50 to 100 words long, and have a title to go with them. The characters, pairings and genres vary between summeries. All of them have one or more of the tagged characters in them though. There are some  rather suggestive things, but nothing explicit.Also, as noted in the tags, all of these are up for adoption, for the lack of a better term. So feel free to use them as prompts or whatever.





	Summeries Of Stories Never Told

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have posted these before on an old account I ended up deleting. I honestly don't remember, it's been a while. Anyway, enjoy, I guess?

_„ Innocent Eyes“_

Arthur has always been made fun of and considered a weirdo by his classmates for seeing things that according to them „aren't real“, like unicorns or fairies. Thus, he currently has no real friends to speak of. That suddenly changes however, when a boy with wide brown eyes that shine as though they had never seen trouble before moves in with his family right next door. Because as it turns out, this Feliciano seems to see things the way Arthur does.

* * *

„ _ _What I do for Love__ _“_

Francis was a player. Every night he would come home with a different woman in his arms. And yet, he felt strangely alone. That was, until he met and befriended the wonderful Lili Zwingli, love of his live. For her, he'd give up his current life style in a heartbeat, and she seems to believe him. Now all that is left to do is convince her protective older brother that he is serious about this.

* * *

„ _ _The Knights secret__ _“_

Ezi and Gilbert are two young boys well on their ways to become knights. Or, well, Gilbert is. Because Ezi has a secret: She is actually a girl. She's been posing as a boy for years now in her endeavour to become the worlds greatest knight. By accident, Gilbert finds out about it and they soon become close. As they get older, their friendship slowly turns into more. Meanwhile, Ezis secret becomes harder and harder to keep as she grows. Soon, things for the two knights get heated as their secret threatens to be exposed for good and rumours of their supposed homosexuality arise. And with the war soon to break out between their kingdom and its neighbour to top it all off, life sure is about to get very hectic indeed.

* * *

_„ Breaking Points“_

Russia, Germany and Austria have all, around the same time, reached their breaking point. After a chance meeting, they decide to leave their aweful governments, frustrating relatives and crazy fellow nations behind for good. In a stunt never before attempted, as far as they know, they decide to abandon ship and run for it. Surprisingly, they survive the seeming cutting of these vital ties. But doesn't take long for their actions to land them on the bad sides of not just their rulers but a good amount of the other nations as well. It soon becomes clear that even if they wanted to, there was no taking back their decision now, at least not for a long while. So they pose as humans, facing the storm ahead of them as best as they can. At least they have each other, they suppose. 

* * *

„ _ _Of Knights and Maidens“__

Erzsebet, the strongest, bravest knight in all the lands, and her fellow knightly companion the grumpy court mage Arthur go on an adventure to save a poor Maiden in Distress from an enchanted tower. It's a dangerous journey, and an even more dangerous quest, but Erzsebet is determined. She is the greatest hero after all, and with Arthur by her side, what could possibly stop her? That Maiden was as good as rescued!

* * *

„ _ _Tsunderstorms“__

Romano, much to his dismay, is forced to stay at Vashs place for a night due to a thunderstorm making it unsafe to travel - or so Vash insists, and who is to argue with a crazy marksman. It's just stupid and inconvenient as far as he is concerned. His annoyance definitely has nothing to do with the fact that his host is ridiculously hot. And Vash definitely didn't use the storm as an excuse to keep his frustrating not-crush around. Or, in which Vash and Romano are being their tsundere selves, and Lili just tries to help.

* * *

„ _ _Bonds that last for never“__

Francis and Feli are in a happy relationship, living a perfectly pleasant live, when they meet the strange man calling himself Ludwig. The three grow closer surprisingly fast. It was Feli who suggested the three way relationship in the end. And at first it seemed like a great idea. They enjoy some great, interesting time together. But there are many things that Ludwig is still hiding from them. Even the best kept secret has to be revealed eventually, especially with two nosy boyfriends around.

* * *

„ _ _Fashionable“__

Felix is a tailor and clothes designer of Polish decent living in Vienna, where he lives with his two best friends. There's Roderich, an up and rising musician already making quite the name for himself in the art world. And young Lili, a sweet aspiring actress currently working at a cabaret. The three share more than just a flat in the better part of town and a love for arts and fashion. Different as they may seem, they'll stick together. And together they could get through anything. At least that they hope, as they try to keep their spirits high despite the storms that are brewing and the terror that is rising around them.

* * *

„ _ _The Banished“__

Arthur used to have it all. He used to be a prince. He also used to be a feared pirate, renowned for his magical prowess. And then he got himself caught. Now, banished from his kingdom to the Dark Forests, he is mostly just an outcast. While wandering about, he finds another outcast, Ivan, who was banished from the lands after he attempted to topple what he referred to as "the bad men's court", using his Ice Powers. They decide to team up and eventually they stumble upon Vash, a young hunter from a neighbouring kingdom that got lost in the woods. His arrival sets in craft a chain of events neither of them could ever have imagined. One that may well decide the fate of an entire kingdom.

* * *

„ _ _The__ _ _Big Iron“__

Vash is the sheriff of this town, and nobody better forget it. He's known far and wide to be the best and most dangerous marksman around, as well as a good sheriff with a no-nonsense approach to everything. And some soon-to-be-dead bastard stole his Big Iron. The daughter of a local banker, Lili, seems to be the key to finding the culprit. Unfortunately, she insists on tagging along for his hunt, instead of staying save inside like he tells her to, so now Vash not only has to catch a likely very dangerous criminal without his favourite gun at hand, but also keeping that surprisingly stubborn kid safe. Just great.

* * *

__"The Blue Flower"_ _

Roderich is dead set on finding a flower he claims to have seen in a dream. Vash sighs and follows to protect the fool. Ivan just wants some company. Successful or not, it's going to be an interesting search, that much at least they are all sure about.

* * *

„ _ _When Matchmaking“__

Erzsebet decides to play matchmaker for her friends Feli and Felix, who are clearly meant to be together. What hadn't been part of the plan, of course, was for her to get involved herself – and that the two possible lovers seem to like the idea of a triangle.

* * *

„ _ _While we wait“__

Romano and Erzsebet meet one day in front of the theater room while waiting for their brothers to be done with practicing for the school play. As they become friends, Erzsebet realises there is something wrong with Romano. After learning just what that something is, she sets out to help him, determined to show him just how much he is really worth.

* * *

„ _ _Bravery“__

In which Feli asks Erzsebet and Bastian to teach him how to be brave, leading them to go on a little adventure with him. Some lessons are learned, some are not, but at the end of the day even Bastian had to admit that it was kind of fun.

* * *

„ _ _Fairy Tales“__

School weirdo Arthur somehow managed to get himself sucked into a Fairy Tale world along with two of his classmates, serious bookworm Ludwig and cute but shy Lili. He has no idea how to get them back, but he is determined to find a way. And so they set off together, trying to find their way home and stay save as they do so. And if all that wasn't bad enough, the already tense situation is made worse by the fact that both boys happen to have a huge crush on their female companion.

* * *

_„ These crosses we carry“_

Three crusaders get separated from their comrades on the long and harsh journey to the Holy Land. One a Polish man, one a Sicilian, one a Teutonic Knight. They find each other by chance, and despite just barely able to communicate with each other they decide to band together in hopes of catching up with their comrades - or at least survive for a bit longer. Follow them as they wander through foreign lands, trying to overcome hardships, differences and troubling feelings alike.

* * *

„ _ _Lili Red Riding Hood“__

Lili is a shy, sheltered young lady who lives happily with her brother near a forest. One day, while picking mushrooms in that forest, she meets a handsome man called Gilbert, who invites her to his cabin where he lives with his „friend“ Ludwig. Being the innocent thing she is, Lili accepted the offer. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

„ _ _Friends“__

Ivan sets out to make some friends. He finds a cheerful Italian who is glad to take that place. Feli then brings Ivan into a strange world of bright colours, dresses, laughter, art and... love? Well, that was unexpected!

* * *

„ _ _When in Rome“__

Three young children, the sons of Noricum, Britannica and Helvetica, have gotten themselves lost in the city of Rome. Soon, they will be proper nations like their parents, or so they hope, but for now all they are is little territories, their names not yet found on any map. Watch as Osterrichi, England and Schweiz grow up together due to an accident on the grown ups part and, with that, change the course of history.

* * *

„ _ _Brotherly Love“__

Bastian, a young orphan abandoned at birth, meets a lovely girl called Lili. The two get along great and soon find themselves wanting to be more than just friends. But when Bastian comes over to Lili's place and meets her parents, things suddenly turn from great to confusing to sad and terrible in a startlingly short amount of time. What now?

* * *

„ _ _A Red Cross“__

It starts with a man in Switzerland, who founds something called the „Red Cross“. And with France and Austria, who never did like fighting, even though their bosses and people are dead set on doing it all the time. They might have to be on the battlefield, they reason, but who said that they had to be soldiers? Switzerland gets wind of their plan and likes it, so he helps them to get in and joins them in the ranks of this Red Cross. Of course, for better or worse, their plan won't go unnoticed for long. And so the three newly declared  ~~ friends ~~  allies quickly find themselves setting a whole lot into motion…

* * *

„ _ _Crazy Ideas__ _“_

Feli wants to fly and he doesn't like it at all that everyone seems to think that that is impossible. He manages to get in touch with an eccentric, rich British businessman called Arthur Kirkland and the brilliant German engineer Ludwig Beilschmidt. The two agree to help him and he and Ludwig move to England where they will try to do the impossible – build a machine that can fly them across the canal. Just as they are getting somewhere, a rumour of two Yankees trying to do the same as them comes to their ears thanks to Arthurs friend in the states. And with that, the game is on for them as they try to cross the channel and fly before these Wrights do.

* * *

„ _ _The least suckish one“__

Poland has been split apart and it's personification is ordered to rotate between all three of the ruling nations in a weekly pattern from there on. Unfortunately for him, Russia and Prussia, along with being huge jerks, aren't happy with this arrangement and Poland soon finds himself fought over - and kidnapped back and forth - rather roughly by the two Empires, who seem to be in a contest for the most suckish boss ever.  Luckily , there's a third one. And while he is a jerk too, he's a much more  manageable one. So in the dark of the night he manages to escape from Prussia's place and soon stands on Austrias porch. The alpine nation is rather frustrated and annoyed that Poland likely brought trouble with him but grudgingly agrees to hide him. Austria seems to dislike everyone, but at least he generally does so quietly. And he keeps his word about not ratting him out - be it for his own benefit, petty revenge or actual concern over him.

* * *

„ _ _The kind of person your brother warned you about“__

Lili is a good girl, if a bit naive. Gilbert is a bad boy, who likes to seduce good girls. Or at least that is what it looks like. Things are not always what they seem to be and, as Lili realises, the people his brother always warned him about are actually quite a lot of fun.

* * *

„ _ _Lessons Learned"__

Poland is accompanying the Teutonic Order on a crusade. Or at least that had been the plan, anyway. Instead, through a rather odd string of events, the two ended up in a University in Italy, pretending to study Theology. They should be safe there, but they can't leave for a while either, so they might as well get used to this. While their bosses and friends worry about them, unable to find them, the two personifications end up learning some interesting lessons – just not about exactly about Theology.

* * *

„ _ _Private Investigations“__

In which Arthur Krikland, brilliant but strange detective, meets a musician called Roderich Edelstein after a concert in London. Edelstein introduces him to his private bodyguard, Bash Zwingli. As they speak, a horrible crime is committed and all the evidence seems to point towards Roderich. When the guards show up, they don't believe Arthur and Bash when they tell him that they were with him when the crime happened, meaning he couldn't have done it. In fact, the guards now suspect them to have helped. So the three have to make a run for it, escaping the law while trying to solve this mystery and clearing their names.

* * *

„ _ _Precious__ _ _Little Things“__

Gilbert just moved out of his parents house and is trying to stand on his own legs, working in a bar. Not even a month after he moved in, he found himself with custody over a little boy called Feliciano. He didn't plan on it, but the boy didn't seem to have family and he didn't want to go to the police with the kid. Orphanages were so unawesome if you asked him. So he had just kind of…kept the sweet little boy. And so now he was trying to raise a kid, at seventeen, with hardly any proper paperwork – thank god he knew a forger, or else it would have been even worse. Oh well, at least the kid seems happy and damn if Feli isn't absolutely adorable! 

* * *

„ _ _Pretty Dresses“__

Poland takes Liechtenstein on a little shopping trip one afternoon to help her find a cute dress to wear at an upcoming party.

* * *

_„_ _ _Gil and Lili's Epic Adventure of Awesomeness“_ _

Prussia and Liechtenstein meet by chance while looking for their run away pets. Together, they set out on an epic quest to save their fluffy little companions from the wild and reunite with them to live happily ever after.

* * *

„ _ _A little gift“__

Liechtenstein overhears that Russia loves sunflowers and since his birthday is coming up, she decides to gift him two, a real and a plush one. She hands them to him after a conference one day before Russias birthday and, as it turns out, she seemed to be the only one who gifted him besides his sisters in quite some time.

* * *

„ _ _Some sunny days“__

Italy ends up having Russia over at his place for a bit one summer and finds that maybe the scary looking nation isn't quite as scary as he seems. Russia, meanwhile, is overjoyed at the fact that his hosts country is currently warm and sunny. He even found sunflowers.

* * *

„ _ _Against the odds“__

German Soldier Ludwig and Russian soldier Ivan both got separated from their troops in the Russian cold for one reason or another. With a snowstorm blazing around them and little hope of surviving alone, they agree to work with each other. Together, they try to find a save place to stay, struggling to survive as they attempt not to kill each other first. It occurs to them too late to wonder what would happen if they were seen together. Some bad decisions and several dead Germans later, Ludwig is seriously wondering what the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

„ _ _Protectees“__

Vash Zwingli took in two children in need of protection. First, Roderich Edelstein and not soon after Lili Vogel, both with less then happy former homes. His two protectees, his children, are not without scars, but Vash is dead set on making sure that they are happy from now on, and with him, come what may.

* * *

„ _ _Not so bad“__

Veneciano was scared of Austria. That is, until Austria lost the Rule over his territory. Now the young Italian only seems to feel save when he or Hungary and of course Holy Rome are around. And Austria, or Upper Austria, suddenly seems a lot nicer. There is a lot of trouble ahead for all of them as the new Line of Habsburg and it's personification, Styria or Inner Austria, walk into the worst war they have seen yet, Empires threaten to fall and just about everything turns worse. Even his own brothers are acting all scary. But as long as he has his friends here, Italy thinks, it's not so bad.

* * *

„ _ _Little Talks“__

Germany and Switzerland have a chat about chocolate, guns, rules and the weak little friends that they try so hard to protect.

* * *

„ _ _The art of backstabbing“__

Austria tries to teach Germany the art of being a backstabbing sneak, as Germany calls it, and he isn't having any of it. Until it seems his bosses are getting worse and worse by the hour and he suddenly finds himself rather happily following the teachings of his friend. Who knew you could bend words and rules like that, find a loophole in every sentence and resist while following orders? Well, Austria did. Germany always thought the other man was a bit suspicious, but he had no idea. And now he is suddenly on a mission to defeat Germany for Germany while his friend passes every word along to England. Their bosses trusted Germany, thought he was on their side, while he worked with traitors and spies. And all it was allowed. Fascinating.

* * *

„ _ _Missing“__

A nation is supposed to represent their land and fight and do all kinds of scary, painful things for it. Austria knows that, if only because Switzerland lectures him on it every other day. But he also knows he isn't good at any of that and so in a moment of weakness he runs away. His absence leads to a lot of trouble and confusion, especially for Bohemia, who suddenly finds himself with two nations to represent, awkwardly playing replacement and hoping the others find Austria before his bosses start actually believing they were the same person...

* * *

„ _ _The talk“__

Lili comes home from school one day with a burning question on her mind, so she decides to ask her beloved older brother about it. And awkward teenager Vash, knowing that their parents probably wouldn't tell her and wanting to help her, now has the questionable honour of telling his sister about the birds and the bees.

* * *

„ _ _The__ _ _Opera“__

Feliciano just wants to be an opera singer and writer and Roderich is determined to be a famous composer and musician. When the two meet while studying in Vienna, they decide join forces and set out to create the greatest Opera this world has ever seen.

* * *

„ _ _Lost in Time“__

Ludwig managed to build a functioning time machine and he even managed to use it successfully to travel backwards. Just... now he seems to be stuck in the past. There he meets writer Arthur Kirkland who is fascinated by the idea of time travel and agrees to help him around. Ludwig tries his best not to mess up the time line and get back home, but Arthur is dead set on finding out as much as possible about the future and even talks going there with him when the time comes.

* * *

„ _ _Babysitting“__

England and Hungary, under the influence of alcohol, made a bet and now England has to look after little North Italy for a weekend while Hungary has to care for one of his little colonies. The stakes are high and Arthur is very much set on winning. North Italy seems like a lovely kid anyway.

* * *

„ _ _Kidnapped“__

In which mysterious outlaw Arthur kidnaps young Roderich, prince of the neighbouring kingdom and holds him ransom. Much to Arthurs frustration and confusion, Roderichs parents seem unwilling to pay though. Turns out Roderich had been running away from home when he was kidnapped, because he didn't want to have to be a king one day. Great, and what exactly is he supposed to do with a bloody teenage prince now?

* * *

„ _ _Flower Crown__ _ _s__ _ _“__

Hungary helps little North Italy pick flowers on a sunny afternoon and teaches him how to make flower crowns.

* * *

„ _ _Her Hand“__

Ludwig is having dinner with his girlfriend Lili and Vash, her older brother and guardian. It's a very special evening though, because today Ludwig plans to ask Vash for Lilis hand in marriage. He's been planing it for a while now, but doesn't mean he's any less nervous about it.

* * *

„ _ _Silent night“__

Austria and Hungary are spending Christmas together, enjoying a quiet, nice evening together. They have hot chocolate, sing songs, eat pastries and overall just have a pleasant time.

* * *

„ _ _Arthur's Guide to Befriending A Fairy“__

Arthur is pretty sure he found a fairy. Of course, she is pretending to be a human now, for some reason, but his new classmate Lili is clearly a fairy. And Arthur is going to prove it. The first step is to get to know her better, maybe even become her friend. He never befriended a fairy before, but Lili seems like a nice one, so it shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

„ _ _Lost Treasures__ _ _“__

North Italy and Liechtenstein have gone missing! Now Switzerland and Germany have to work together to find and save them before something bad might happen to them.

* * *

„ _ _Tea time“__

While their allies are tearing each others heads off, England and Austria enjoy some tea and biscuits together. Their allies are not very amused when they realise, but really, what's the worst they could do? And there is really no reason why you shouldn't be allowed some tea time and chatter with your enemy once in a while.

* * *

„ _ _Shield no more“__

Holy Rome has a  shield called Austria, which is more or less effective at keeping out the constantly invading Hungarians. Unfortunately, the shield has some weird idea of becoming a Great  Duchy. And that only got worse after he managed to defeat Hungary somehow and band together with her. Austria even wants to make a flag now and is trying to get into his ruling class. What a hassle.

* * *

„ _ _Walks“__

Switzerland and Liechtenstein take a walk through the woods and Switzerland lectures the girl about the wild creatures one can encounter in this forest. Liechtenstein meets a cute, tiny squirrel and Switzerland does not approve. Squirrels are dangerous animals!

* * *

„ _ _Mess“__

Italy made a mess out of German y s living room and is trying very much ineffectively to fix it before the German comes home. He fails, but Germany isn't quite as mad as Italy thought he would be.

* * *

„ _ _Baking“__

One late afternoon, Austria decided to teach young Italy an important, dare he say vital, lesson that Hungary seems to have dreadfully neglected: how to bake a proper cake.

* * *

„ _The_ _ _Differences“__

Austria had to keep Romano instead of Veneciano, much to his initial frustration. But with a bit of help from Hungary, Romano soon turns out to be more useful than he thought. The boy actually knew how to keep a garden nice and grow proper vegetables and fruits. And as it turns out he isn't entirely stupid either, which is something Austria appreciates. Under Hungarys watchful eye, he almost seems to thrive somewhat. Who knows, maybe Romano is just as good as his brother after all, if not even better.

  



End file.
